Demons
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Rylan. The most badass WWE Diva to grace the ring, and the diva who tried ending her life in the middle of the WrestleMania 29 main event. A week ago she was released from the hospital and now she's back to right the biggest wrong she made. Can she do it? Or will her demons come to haunt her? ChrisxOC Please leave reviews. Set in the year 2014
1. Fighting Off Her Demons

She was looking out her window her earbuds plugged in and music blaring through her head. She played with her long, wavy, auburn hair that was over her right shoulder and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked down and she rubbed her hands on her knees. Her hair had side bangs and they were right infront of her right eye, which was the color of purple. She had one purple eye and one hazel eye, and was a very beautiful young woman. She had cheekbones, a sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks, her eyes were almond shaped, a lean, small nose, and thin lips. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a grey tshirt, black leather jeans, black studded combat boots, her nails were short and painted black, abd she had on a chain belt. She had a lean, curvy figure with a flat stomach, and had a very petite body height (5 ft tall). She had 36 C sized breasts and a 4 pack set of abs. She looked back at the driver as she bite on her thumb nail nervously and the driver looked back at her and softly smiled at her at which she returned. The driver motioned for her to take out one of her ear phones and she did as he asked "Are you nervous about coming back, Ms. Rylan?"

Rylan sighed out loud and she said "To be honest, I don't know if I can do it"

The driver chuckled and he said "Madame Rylan, you're the most badass diva in the WWE today. I know you can do it"

Rylan smirked and scoffed at the same time as she said "Yeah, the most badass diva that went infront of millions in the middle of the main event of WrestleMania and almost killed herself infront of everyone"

Rylan folded her arms and looked out the window as the cab driver looked into the mirror and then back at the road as he said "Look, nobody's perfect. Just look at me I'm far from perfect. What you did was probably the biggest shocker in all of wrestling. You have or had your demons, but thats in the past. That happened what? Over a year or so ago?"

"WrestleMania 29 in the middle of John Cena vs The Rock" Rylan said coldy. She relieved that memory over and over again while she stayed in the hospital. Then she sighed and said "I bet neither one of them have forgiven me for it"

"Well," the driver said. "You know them better than I do. All I can say is that, you can only ask for forgiveness from so many people. And if they were real friends of yours, then they would forgive you. This is the time where you figure out who your real friends are. And hey! I even heard your friend CM Punk stuck around alittle longer just to see you come back"

Rylan smirked at the memory of her and Punk. Then her smirk faded and she said "And Jon? Gah I mean Dean?"

The driver sighed and he said as they pulled up to the arena "From what I know and heard, he's been upset. Does he know why you did it?"

Rylan swallowed a hard lump in her throat and she softly said "He was forced to see it"

It was soft enough for the driver not to hear and he put the car in park. Rylan grabbed her backpack and left the car, but not without paying the cab driver a nice tip. "Thanks for listening" she said with a kind smile. The driver smiled back and he said "Anytime"

Then, Rylan closed the door and she stood up straight and tall as she looked at the arena where RAW was being held. She braced herself for the reaction she would get. Then, she went to the door and opened the entrance to the arena. All eyes turned to her. She groaned softly and she grabbed her black ear buds out of her pocket and she pressed play. She put her ear buds in her ear and she walked throughout the arena with everyone's eyes following her. She kept her head high as she continued walking through the halls of the arena, when she felt someone grab her by the wrist, turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug. She was confused at to who the person hugging her was, but then when the person held onto her upper arms and looked at her she knew it was her good friend 'Y2J' Chris Jericho. "Rylan oh my God. You're back"

Rylan nodded her head and she said "Yes I am"

Then they moved to the table that was near them and they sat down across from each other. "You look amazing" Chris said, still stunned.

Rylan gave him a small smile and she said "Thank you. I sure the hell feel much better than I did last year"

Chris' smile faded and he said "Yeah"

Rylan saw her friend's discomfort. "Chris I'm sorry"

Chris smirked as he said "Oh you're sorry? You're sorry for almost killing yourself in the middle of the WrestleMania 29 main event? You're sorry for almost taking my best friend away?"

Rylan shut her mouth and leaned back in her chair. She knew she wasn't going to get a positive reaction to being back, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Chris saw that what happened at WrestleMania 29 was still hurting Rylan and he felt guilty abiut making her feel worse about it. "Ry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you"

Rylan shrugged it off and she looked behind her and grabbed two coffees. She handed one to Chris and she grabbed a straw and started to stir her coffee. "How's Phil?" Rylan asked. Chris sighed and he said "Not good. He's been worried sick wondering when you'll be getting out of the hospital"

Rylan took a sip and she said "I got out a week ago"

"What?" Chris asked stunned. "And you resigned with the WWE? Do you know-"

Then, he lookef around and then leaned in and said "Do you know that these people will eat you alive? You've been in the hospital for a year and a half and these people will see you as vunreable. I don't want you being put through the trauma all over again"

Rylan shrugged her shoulders and she said "Chris nothin they can say can hurt me anymore. I've dealt with the pain and I've dealt with being drugged up in the hospital. Nothing can hurt me."

Chris shook his head in disbelief as he sat back in his chair. After a tense moment of silence, Rylan said "Is Jon ok?"

Chris shook his head 'no'. "He's being put through hell with the Seth Rollins storyline. Maybe seeing your face will brighten him up so much more"

The auburn haired young woman ran her fingers through her hair and she said "I doubt he even remembers me"

Chris placed his hand on hers and he said "Trust me Rylan. He remembers you"

Rylan looked up and she saw Chris' reassuring smile, so she gave him a smile back. After an hour of catching up, Rylan and Chris parted ways and she continued on her walk throughout the arena. Just like before all eyes were on her. Then, she stopped at the catering area and grabbed herself a waterbottle. Then, she turned to walk but she met the gaze of Jonathan Good; The strawberry blonde hair man that stole her heart, took her breath away, and made her fall madly in love.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this first chaper of this story. Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave your reviews**


	2. Going At It Like Wolves

Jon looked at Rylan, his blue eyes widened at the very sight of her. "Rylan" he said in a whisper. Rylan lowered her head and she said "Jon". Jon tucked his finger under her chin and brought her to his eye level. He looked deep into her eyes and he said "I I can't believe you're back"

Rylan swallowed a hard lump in her throat and she said "Me either"

Then, Jon snatched his finger out from under her chin and he said "You should've stayed away" as he walked slowly away from her. Rylan stayed still and she looked at Jon as he refilled his cup of water and said "I needed to fix my damage"

Jon scoffed and he said "You should've stayed in that hospital. God only knows what you'll do now that you're out"

Rylan's eyes furrowed and she turned to Jon and she said "I'm not proud of that night and you know it, Jon Good"

Jon snapped his head at her and he said "Well you sure the hell put on a good show for everyone. You're lucky Cena and Rock were able to finish off the match the way they did"

"Jon please don't be spiteful towards me" Rylan said sternly towards him. "You didn't endure what happened that night"

Jon growled "No but I had to watch what they did"

"It's still not the same" Rylan growled back. "God, my only mission was to make peace with everyone that I hurt that night. Obviously you're still bitter over it"

"Rylan I'm getting interrogated every single day about how you're doing" Jon laughed out of anger. Then he looked dead into her eyes and he said "I'm your god damn boyfriend! I had no idea how you were doing!"

"Because you never came to visit! I was in there for a year and a half waiting for you to come and visit me!"

Now Jon was seething with fury. "Rylan Kayden Roode. I love you more than life itself. But that night you crossed the fucking line. You almost killed yourself in the middle of the main event of WrestleMania and while you may think you being here is for your benefit, its not. The only people you may have is Chris, me and Phil. That's it. Your intentions are good but you should. Have. Stayed. AWAY!"

Rylan stood still, not even budging at how close Jon was in her face. Jon looked deep into her eyes and he saw how hurt she's been over that night. She hasn't gotten over it and she wont until she's made right her wrong. Without saying another word, he ran off in a fury. Rylan sat down in a chair and she ran her fingers through her hair as she fought back her tears. Then, she heard a familiar voice say "Give him some time"

Rylan turned and she met the gaze of her oldest friend, Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks. He gave her a soft and caring smile as he went over to her and pulled a chair next to her. She smiled back at Phil and she said "Phil I love him"

He sighed and he said "I know you both love each other very much. But you got to give him and everyone else time"

Rylan scoffed and she said "It's been a year and a half, Phil"

"Maybe for you," Phil said softly. "But some people here are reliving that night as if it just happened. Hell, I'm probably the most understanding person in this locker room and I don't even know what happened"

Rylan sighed and she held back her tears and she said "I was gang raped that night"

Phil's eyes widened. "What? Gang raped? By who?"

Rylan shrugged her shoulders and she bite her bottom lip. Then, she felt tears come down her face as she said "They blind folded me before I could get a good look at their faces"

Phil gripped onto his knees tightly in anger. "You can recognize voices, right?" He asked her. She nodded her head and he said "Well how many were there?"

"5 of them altogether but only two did it," Rylan said and then she swallowed a lump in her throat as she said "They made Jon watch it"

Phil's jaw dropped and he said "What? That- that's insane..."

"He's been so bitter over that night and not being able to save me that he's been beating himself over it. That's why he lashed out the way he did. I would have never went out there in front of everyone if I was in the right state of mind" Rylan said.

Phil just started to rub her back gently and as he did this he said "Has Bobby tried talking to you?"

"He was the only one that visited me while I was in the hospital. He helped me get through that year and a half"

"I figured he's been busy with being on the road with TNA and all, but I'm glad he took the time of day to see you"

"Phil he took off this year and a half from the company just for me" Rylan said as she looked into her friend's hazel eyes. "He stayed in my house and took care of things for me. He's the only one that's been there for me"

"Well," Phil said as he took the young woman's hand into his own. "He won't be the only one being there for you. I'll talk to April tonight and me and her will make sure you're alright. And Jon will come around, Ry. I promise"

Then Rylan looked at her friend and she asked him "And what if he doesn't?"

Phil stayed silent and then he said "Then maybe it's time to let him go"

Then, Phil stood up and he left. Rylan stayed at the catering area and took a sip from her water bottle, when she heard a familiar voice come from behind saying "Hey there stranger"

Rylan turned around and met the gaze of Seth Rollins. He smirked at her as she said "Seth? What're you doing here?"

Seth approached a chair that was next to her and he sat in it as he said "I heard you got out of the looney bin last week and came back"

Rylan nodded her head and she said "I did. I need to make right my wrong"

"Well," Seth said as he changed the pitch in his voice to a higher octave. Then his voice returned to it's regular octave as he said "You don't _HAVE _to make right your wrong"

Rylan looked at him confused and she asked "What do you mean?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders and he said "Rylan, you know everyone's going to be giving you the cold shoulder because they don't know what happened that night of WrestleMania 29. People might still hate you for it, maybe even wanted you to finish the job that night"

Rylan stayed silent as she absorbed his every word. "But, The Authority would never judge you for your past"

She shot her head at him and he shrugged his shoulders as she said "What do you mean?"

"Rylan, you're like a new born cub in here now. Everywhere you go, you're going to be attacked and you're going to be vulnerable. You don't need that and I certainly don't want that to happen to you"

She squinted her eyes at Seth and she asked "So you want me to join The Authority?"

Seth nodded his head at her. "You don't need to give me an answer at this very moment" he said and then he stood up and said "I just need one. Think about it"

Then, Seth left. Rylan sat back in her chair and she let Seth's every word sit in her head. Join The Authority? And be protected? She didn't really needed the protection, but the idea seemed nice. So, she decided to think about it some more as she grabbed her backpack and she left the catering area

**Yes or No? Should Rylan join The Authority? Will Jon come around for Rylan? Who were the 5 men that night that gang raped Rylan the night of WrestleMania 29 that drove her to almost end her life infront of millions? Stay tuned and find out for yourself. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think.**


	3. Talking To John And Dwayne

Rylan stepped off of the tour bus and she looked around and saw the arena that RAW is being held. She was wearing a simple black flow top with a lacey black bra underneath it, denim blue jeans, and black and white converse sneakers and she had her hair down and her side bangs over her left eye, and she wore black and white rubber bracelets. She held onto her backpack tightly and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She saw the previews of RAW and knew that Dwayne was going to be there for a special promo. Dwayne Johnson. The man she almost ruined the main event of WrestleMania 29 for. She knew she had to talk to both him and John because she had to make right her wrong. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't ask for forgiveness from both John and Dwayne. So she walked into the arena with her head held high and she made her way into the arena. She felt the eyes following her throughout the arena and its been that way for a whole week now. Then, she saw John and Dwayne talking to each other. She swallowed a lump in her throat and then she walked over to them. "John? Dwayne?" She asked.

The two grown men turned to her and instead of them being negative and shunning her, they both pulled her into a tight hug. She was confused. Then, they released her and she said "Uhmm John? Dwayne? Are you guys alright?"

"We've been worried sick about you since that night" John said with his genuine care. Rylan smiled and she said "Thanks. And I'm sorry about that night"

"Rylan don't sweat it" Dwayne said and he said "We're honestly just glad you're feeling better"

Rylan gave them a grateful smile. Then, she felt something being thrown at her. She turned around and saw that the back of her shirt was covered with red sauce. Rylan sighed and Dwayne shouted out "Hey! Leave her the hell alone!"

Dwayne looked down at her and he said "You going to be OK?"

Rylan shrugged her shoulders and she said "It's turning into an elementary school playground"

Dwayne pulled out of his shirts from his gym bag and he said "Here, take it"

Rylan gave him a weird look and John chuckled and he said "Trust him, he would never hurt you"

Then, she looked at John and then back at Dwayne and she took the shirt. Then after a few minutes of talking to them, Rylan went into the women's locker room. All of the divas turned their heads and glared at her, meanwhile Rylan went to a corner of the room and opened her bag. Then the comments started;

"She's alive?"

"Crazy bitch is out of the looney bin"

"What an attention whore"

"She should've finished the job"

"I give it until the end of the night until she kills herself again"

"What a nutjob"

Tears started to flow from her eyes. She never knew how the other divas could be so hateful towards her and she considering some of them her closests friends. Then, she jumped at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rosa Mendez and April Jenette Mendez-Brooks. The young women brought Rylan outside of the locker room. As soon as Rosa closed the door, the three women heard all of the other divas laughing. Rylan sighed and April said "Don't listen to them trust me"

Rylan shrugged her shoulders and she said "I'm used to it. I got hit in the back with some type of sauce"

Then Rylan turned her back to them as she looked at April and Rosa. Rosa wiped some of the red sauce and she licked it. She made a gagging face as she said "It's not sauce"

"What is it?" April asked.

"I have no idea" Rosa said as she wiped her finger on her jeans. "But whatever it was they wanted to hurt you"

Then April lifted her shirt up and she saw that there were shards of glass in her back. April and Rosa gasped as she said "Oh God Ry do you see your back?"

"I can't but I can feel it. April pull it out"

Then, April started to pull out the shards of glass. While with each pull it was excruciating, Rylan didn't flinch. Then, once April was done she cleaned her back. After that was done April said "Do you want to ride with me and Phil?"

Rylan gave April a weird look and she said "Don't think that just because me and Phil are best friends that you can fake being nice to me"

"Oh no no no no I'm not faking it" April said reassuringly to her husband's friend. "After WrestleMania 29, I've been trying to talk to you and since you've been in the hospital for like a year and a half. I'm guessing its making up for lost time and giving you a friend that'll protect you"

Rylan gave her a small smile as Rosa said "Same with me"

Then, April said with a comforting smile "I heard about that big fight with you and Jon"

Rylan's smiled faded and she nodded her head. "Let's talk" Rosa said and they brought the young woman to catering.

Hours later, Rylan entered her hotel room. She got dropped off at the hotel by Phil and April, who drove in the tour bus. She threw her bag on the bed, opened it, and she grabbed the shirt Dwayne gave her and her black spandex. She then proceeded to put all of her long, auburn, wavy hair in a high pony tail and she went to the mirror. "God I'm so short" Rylan said to herself. She looked down at her feet and she saw her perfectly manicured toes that were painted black like her nails. Then, she went to her bed and before she pulled the covers to get into her bed, there came a knocking at the door. She went to the door and opened it. "Bobby?"

Her eldest brother, Bobby Roode Jr., was standing in front of her. He smiled at his baby sister and he said "Ry Ry"

"Hey Bobby" Rylan said. Then, he pulled her into a tight hug to which she gladly returned. Then they released each other and Bobby went into the room. The Roode siblings went to the bed and sat down on it. Then, Bobby looked up and he said "How are you holding up?"

Rylan sighed and she said "I got hit with a jar of red stuff on my back and Dwayne gave me his shirt to wear"

Bobbyms facial expression became contourted and he said "Wait what? Who hit you with a jar?"

Rylan shrugged her shoulders and she said "I don't know it was from behind. Anyway the glass broke and April and Rosa helped clean up the mess"

Bobby's face lessened and he smiled alittle as he said "Good" then he added "And what about Jon?"

Rylan simply shrugged her shoulders and she said "He hasn't spoken to me since our argument last week"

Bobby saw how hurt his baby sister was and he took her hand and he said "I know Jon loves you. And what happened at WrestleMania 29 was in the past, trust me things will pass. You two can't leave each other I know this for fact"

"And what if he doesn't come around?" Rylan asked nervously. Bobby sighed and he said "He will"

Then, they both heard someone at the door. Rylan got up and she went to answer the door and she opened it. Her body froze and she whispered to herself "Jon"

**Will Jon and Rylan reconcile? Will the torture cease for Rylan? Stay tuned**


	4. Fixing What Was Broken

Jon was drenched from the rain outside. He swallowed a lump in his throat and Rylan saw that his strawberry blonde hair was brown when wet, and he was wearing a white tank top, his leather jacket, his blue jeans and his cowboy boots. She bit on her bottom lip and she softly said "Hi"

For the first time since she's been back, Jon gave her a smile. It wasn't big nor was it small, it was the one smile she so desperately needed to see as he softly said "Hi"

Then Rylan opened the door all the way for Jon to enter. Bobby leaned out from the bed and he saw Jon enter the room. Rylan closed the door and she went over to Jon to take off his jacket for him. She went to a chair and she hung it over the chair so it could dry. Bobby said "Do you two need me to leave?"

"No stay in the hotel" Rylan said as she went to her brother and sat down next to him. "Please Bobby?"

Then, Rylan pulled the classic puppy dog face. Bobby groaned and he said "God damn it, Rylan!"

"So you'll stay?" Rylan asked with joy as she smiled at her big brother. "Yeah I'm staying" Bobby said as he stood up and went to the door. He leaned into Jon and he said "Go easy on her"

Then, Bobby went to the door and he and Rylan said their 'I love you's and their goodbyes. Then, Rylan closed the door and she went into the bathroom and she grabbed a towel. She handed it to Jon and she said "Here. Hopefully this will help dry you up"

Jon took it and he said "Thanks"

Then, Rylan sat down in her bed as Jon sat down on the couch. He looked at Rylan and he said "Rylan, you know that I love you right?"

Rylan looked at Jon and she nodded her head 'yes'. "And I love you Jon"

Jon sighed and he said "But I still think you should've stayed away"

Rylan groaned and after that she laughed and said "Here we go again"

"No I'm serious" Jon said. "I know what's been happening with the others. And I know what happened today"

"Well if you knew what was going on and if you knew what happened earlier, why didn't you stop it? Why weren't you the one protecting me?"

Jon was silent. The truth of the matter was that Jon knew he had to protect Rylan from what's happening. It was just under the circumstance of what he had to watch that night of WrestleMania 29 that he lost all hope and capability of protecting her. Then, he brought himself to tell her why he didn't stop the hate;

"Because I feel like I've lost any and all capability of protecting you"

Rylan stood up straight and she looked at Jon as his walls started to break. The tough man she met down at the \ developmental program was no more. All she saw was a man who is broken. "Rylan I love you, and after WrestleMania 29, after seeing what those monsters did to you, and not being able to protect you. It killed me. I hated myself for not being able to fight them off-"

"Jon they numbed your body" Rylan said. Only reason why she even knew this was because she watched 1 of the 5 men stick a needle in Jon's arm, numbing his entire body. "You couldn't stop it even if you tried fighting off the numbness"

"I just feel less of a man knowing that I let those guys hurt you" he said coldly. Rylan stood up from her bed and she went to the couch and sat next to him. She then took his hands into her own and said "Jon, you can still protect me"

Jon looked at her confused and he said "How?"

Rylan looked deep into his blue eyes and said "By being by my side"

Jon smirked and he said "Speaking of being by your side, the reason why I came here was to ask you a question"

"What is it?" Rylan asked. Then, her heart stopped and her body was in fluttery happiness as Jon asked her "How do you feel about marriage?"

Rylan was speechless. Marriage? He never asked her about it before. This was so sudden for her. Then, she said "Marriage is a huge commitment for both of us. I mean how long have we even been together?"

"Since we met in April of 2011" Jon said, smiling at the memory of how they met.

_They both walked into the arena of the developmental program, both carrying duffle bags filled with their ring gear and normal clothes. Rylan had her then medium length hair in two braids and she wore a black tank top with grey spandex and her wrestling boots while Jon had his shaggy strawberry blonde hair down and he was wearing black basketball shorts and his black wrestling boots. They looked around and then they locked eyes with each other. It was practically love at first sight. Then, within that month of knowing each other Jon approached Rylan one day. "Rylan can I talk to you?" he asked her. Rylan turned and she said "Sure" with the brightest of smiles. Jon's stomach fluttered at the very sight of the auburn haired beauty. Then he pulled her to the side and he said "So I know that we haven't known each other for awhile, hell we've only known each other for like a whole month. But, y'know I feel like we've gotten close throughout this month and," _

_As he was saying this he was tripping on every other word and acting so nervously and Rylan found this cute. So, to shut him up, she kissed him right on the lips softly. Jon kissed back not wanting to release her. Then, they both pulled away and Rylan said with a smile "I would love to go out with you, Jon"_

"That was the first time I actually had been nervous over a girl" Jon said with a chuckle. Rylan smiled and she said "You still are, even though you have grown rather stubborn to admit it"

Then, Jon looked at her and he realized just how much she meant to him, how much she loved him, and he realized how much he needed her and how much he loved her. So he stood up and he went over to Rylan and he sat down next to her and he took her hand into his own. "Rylan, I love you and I will always love you. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you. In life and in death. So, there's just one thing I got to know"

"What is it Jon?" Rylan asked nervously. Then Jon got down on one knee and he pulled out a small ring box. He then opened it to reveal a 13 karat princess cut diamond engagement ring. Rylan covered her mouth with her hands and then Jon took Rylan's left hand into his and he asked her "Rylan will you marry me?"

She felt herself crying tears of happiness and joy. Then, she gave Jon her answer;

"Yes"

**YAY! They patched things up! But will that stop The Authority from getting to her? Leave reviews and stay tuned for more :)**


	5. Let's Talk

The next night was the taping of SmackDown! and Rylan and Jon were both scheduled to make an appearance on the show, this being Rylan's first night back since being away. When they reached the arena, Rylan and Jon grabbed their bags and walked off of the tour bus. "I don't like this" Jon said as he immediately took Rylan's hand into his own. "Just be calm and don't worry" Rylan said as she reassured her fiancé. Jon looked down and made eye contact with his fiancée and he smiled at the sight of her new accessory to her left ring finger. "Do you love your ring?"

Rylan lifted her hand up and observed her ring, then she lowered it and gave Jon a kiss on the cheek and she said "I love it. And you"

Jon smiled at her and then, with heads held high, they walked into the arena together. As soon as they stepped through the arena doors, all eyes glared at the two of them. "Take a picture it'll last longer" Jon shouted at their co workers. Then they started to walk together. As they were walking Rylan saw Phil and April together and she shouted for them. The husband and wife turned around and they approached the newly engaged. "I told you he would come around, Rylan" Phil said with a smile.

Rylan nodded her head and she said "Yes," then she raised her left hand showing off her engagement ring. April and Phil's jaws both unanimously dropped as Rylan said "He did"

April took Rylan's hand and she observed the ring. "When did he propose?!" she exclaimed. Rylan laughed for the first time since she's been back and said "Last night"

"So I'm guessing you two are going to have an early wedding?" Phil asked Jon. Jon shrugged his shoulders and he said "I'm letting her take control of the wedding planning"

"Good man" Phil said when he leaned in. Then he leaned back and he said "Well this is shocking developing news to say the least"

"I'll say" April said. Then Rylan smiled and she said "Sorry guys. You're the first to know thought"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Phil said sarcastically. April punched her husband in the arm playfully and he said "Ow" as he proceeded to rub his arm. "Babe" he whined. April rolled her eyes and she said to Rylan and Jon "We should get together for a couple's night out after the show"

Rylan looked at Jon as he said "I'm for it"

Then Rylan turned back to April and she said "Let's do it"

Then, April and Rylan arraigned plans for the dinner and then April and Phil left. Jon and Rylan proceeded to walk to catering as Jon said "Hon, I'll be right back I'm going to get ready"

"Ok" Rylan said with a smile. Then, Jon gave her a kiss and he left. Rylan entered the catering area and she started to make herself a coffee, when she heard a voice coming from behind her saying "So have you given any thought to my offer?"

She turned around to face Seth Rollins. Then, she turned to stir her coffee as she said "This past week has been hectic Seth"

Seth grabbed a chair and he sat down in it as he said "I heard about the incident with the jar of red goo"

Rylan froze and she said "You did?"

Seth chuckled and he said "Sweetheart, the wrestling world heard about it"

Rylan closed her eyes and she blushed a bright crimson red. She was embarrassed. "None of this would be happening if you would just agree to join The Authority"

Rylan turned to Seth with her coffee in hand and she said "I have someone to be there to protect me"

"Who? Jon?" Seth said sarcastically. Then, he started laughing. Rylan gave him a weird look and she asked "Why are you laughing?"

Seth wiped a tear from his eye and he said "Do you really think Jon's going to stick around for you? He's a lunatic, given into his own vices. He looks out for himself only. You really think he's going to go through with the engagement?"

Rylan's eyes widened and she said "How did you hear about that?"

Seth pointed at the ring and he said "I recognize the ring"

Rylan looked at her ring and then back at Seth as he said "He's not going to settle down with one woman. He's going to slip up and you're going to be picking up the pieces just like you always do"

Rylan said with the straightest of faces "Jon wouldn't do that to me"

"Rylan," Seth said with a slight chuckle and then he sat up in his chair and he said "He's going to leave you. And believe me you'll be the one that's going to be feeling the pain"

Rylan stayed silent and then Seth stood up and he said "Think about it"

Then he left the catering area. Rylan sat down and she ran her fingers through her hair. Why is Seth trying so hard to get her into The Authority? This is a hard decision to make. Then, she jumped as she felt Jon's hands on her shoulders. Rylan turned around and Jon gave her a loving smile. She gave him a loving smile likewise and he said "How are you?"

"I'm good" Rylan said as he pulled a seat next to his fiancèe. "Was Seth in here?" Jon asked.

"Why do you ask?" Rylan asked.

"I saw him coming out of the catering area. Did he say anything to you?" Jon asked. Rylan swallowed a lump in her throat and he said "Why would he want to say anything to me?"

Then Jon looked at Rylan and he said "Because he's a sellout. He'll do anything and use anyone to get where he needs to be. He sold out and betrayed me and Roman to join The Authority. Trust me, Seth can NOT be trusted"

Now Rylan felt conflicted. Seth always had been so kind to her, and now she was just finding out about this new side of Seth? And what about Jon? Was what Seth said actually true? Would Jon really leave her for another? She just pushed the thought away and acted like nothing happened and she said "He didn't say anything to me"

Jon nodded his head and he said "Good"

**Uh Oh... Is Rylan keeping this to protect Jon? Or is she considering joining The Authority? Stay tuned :)**


	6. Jon and Seth Have A Meeting

Later on in the show as Rylan was at her match, Seth was watching the match in the viewing area. He was truly intrigued by the mystery of the young auburn haired beauty and he needed to know more about her. She was this mysterious figure that he was so entranced with even after she had left for the hospital. So as he was focused on her match, he didn't notice that Jon was walking over to him in a huff of anger. "Rollins!" Jon exclaimed. Seth turned around and he smirked as he said "Well this is a surprise"

"Cut the crap Rollins I know you tried talking to my wife" Jon said coldly. Seth smirked and he said "You're fiancèe can talk to whoever she wants, Mr. Good"

"Not to you that's for sure" Jon said sarcastically. "Stay away from her and keep your mouth shut"

"Oh really?" Seth laughed and he said "What? Big bad Jonathan Good is trying to prevent me from telling his wife what he did while she was in the hospital?"

"You don't know what the fuck happened" Jon said blantly.

"I know well enough to know that you cheated on her with multiple women throughout the year and a half she was in the hospital"

"I didn't cheat on her" Jon said with a laugh.

Seth raised his eye brows at him and he said "Oh really?"

Then he pulled out his phone and he showed Jon incriminating pictures of him bringing different girls to his hotel room night after night after night after night. Jon was pissed now. He tried grabbing Seth's phone, but Seth pulled his arm away to prevent Jon from grabbing it. "What's the matter Jon? Can't handle the truth?" He asked with a sarcastic pout face. Then, he laughed at him. "Delete those photos and never talk to Rylan again"

"Jon she's going to find out eventually" Seth said. Jon turned silent and that's when Seth put the two and two together and he chuckled alittle as he said "Oh. So something did happen while she was in the hospital"

Jon looked away and he said "I'm definitely not proud of what happened but I sure the hell am not telling you what happened"

"Did you cheat on her?" Seth asked. "Because the pictures I took sure the hell look like you did"

"That's none of your buisness and if I thought I could trust you again I would've told you but since I cant then its none of your god damn buisness"

"Jon, you're getting married to the woman and you're keeping something from her like usual" Seth said and then he smirked. "Why did you even propose to her if you couldn't keep your dick in check"

"Shut up Seth you don't know what happened"

"No but I do know you've brought in many different women into your hotel room so something must've happened" Seth said and he looked at Jon and he asked him "Am I right or am I wrong?"

"You're neither" Jon said coldly. "And like I said you need to stay away from my wife or else I will give you the biggest ass whooping of your life"

Seth smirked and he said "Don't tell me what I can or can't do"

Then, Seth walked away from Jon. Jon sighed and then he watched the ending of his fiancèe's match, which she was victorious. Jon smiled at her because other than the engagement, this is the first time he's actually seen her smile a beautiful, genuine smile. He smiled at the sight of his future wife, then his smile faded. She could NOT know what happened while she was away it would just devastate her. He loved her so much but the very thought of that year and a half of her being away made him crave the sexual touch of a woman. But she couldn't know and he was going to make sure she didn't find out. Then, Rylan came backstage and she went up to Jon with a genuine smile and she said "Hi my love"

Jon smiled and he said "Hey baby"

Then, he pulled her into a hug and a passionate kiss to which she gladly returned. Then they both pulled away from each other and Rylan said "I'm going to go get ready for the dinner date"

"Sounds good to me" Jon said then she went into the locker room. When she came out, she was in a tight, strapless, form fitting dress that reached her thighs and she wore her black high heels. Her hair reached down to her middle back and it was parted with her bangs infront of her purple eye and she had it her natural hair style; wavy. Jon's jaw dropped she looked so stunning. "Wow, you look amazing"

Rylan blushed and she said "Thank you. Want to get going?"

Jon nodded his head and then he took her hand into his own and then they went to the car. When they reached the restaurant, Rylan found April and Phil waiting for them. "Rylan come over!" April said with a wave of her hand. Rylan and Jon went over to them and they sat down right next to each other. Jon couldn't help but not take his eyes off of Rylan. Then Rylan looked at Jon and she gave him a smile. Then, they order the appetizers. Afterwards, Phil said "Good job tonight"

"Thanks Phil" Rylan said. "I don't get the concept of Alicia being a 'crazy woman'. It's weird to me, is that a thing now?"

"It sure looks like it Rylan" April said with a shrug of her shoulders. Then, she leaned in and she asked "So have you guys chosen a wedding date?"

Rylan smiled and she said "Well we're thinking of May 26th"

"Why that date?" Phil asked curiously.

Rylan took a sip from her soda and she said "I don't know honestly. I just love that date"

"Well you'll look like a beautiful bride I just know it" April said. Rylan blushed and she said "Thank you. There is something I want to ask you"

"What's that?" April asked.

Rylan laughed and then she asked her "Will you be my maid of honor?"

April squealed and she said "Yes yes a many times yes"

Rylan smiled and she thanked him.

An hour later, Rylan and Jon went to the car and they got in it. It was an amazing time they had with two real and amazing friends. "I'm tired as hell" Rylan said.

"Want to head to the hotel?" Jon asked and she nodded her head. Then, they held hands and they drove to the hotel. When they got to the hotel room, Jon couldn't wait to get his hands on his future wife. Then, Jon closed the door behind him where they made hot, passionate love to each other.

The next morning, Jon woke up and he found Rylan completely naked ontop of him. He smiled at her body frame, so curvy and so beautiful. He ran his finger up and down her body frame and then she woke up. Jon leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss and she said "Morning"

Jon smiled and he said "Morning"

"Can we cuddle here naked together until we're ready to leave?" Rylan asked and Jon got excited once more. Rylan smiled and she kissed his bare chest and she said "Morning sex baby?"

Jon smiled widely and he said "Oh fuck yes"

Then they shared a passionate kiss as Jon leaned his body into her's.

**Jon's keeping secrets. Will this back fire on him? Or will he confess to his sins? Let me know what you think and stay tuned :)**


	7. Torn Between Pride and Protection

Rylan looked around the arena and she made her way to management. She knew she was going to eventually have to talk to both Stephanie and Paul, it just didn't set in until she saw Vince, Paul, and Stephanie talking to Kane and Seth. But she wasn't alone today. While Jon was at a photoshoot, Bobby had taken the time of day out of his schedule to come and support his baby sister. "Think WWE Superstars will like it if a TNA Superstar were on their territory?" Bobby joked. Rylan laughed and then she looked up and she saw a hand drawn picture on the wall of a stick figure hanging itself. The stick figure was depicted to be her. Bobby went over and he snatched the picture down and he observed it. He crumpled it up and he threw it in the trash. He looked at Rylan and he asked her "Is that what's been happening?"

Rylan nodded her head and she said "For 2 weeks"

"2 weeks?" Bobby asked, very shocked. Rylan nodded her head and she said "At least it's not broken glass being thrown at me"

"Still," Bobby said with concern. "Have you said anything to management?"

Rylan gave her brother a glare and she said "This is the WWE, not a kindergarten playground"

"Rylan, shouldn't the WWE be ambassadors for the Be-A-Star foundation?"

"We are, but some people don't seem to accept the concept"

Bobby sighed and then he said "Well let's get to talk to management before its too late"

Then, Bobby and Rylan made their way to Stephanie's office. Rylan knew this was either going to go extremely well or end terribly. But she had her big brother there to be with her when she went to talk to Stephanie or Paul. Then, she knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard Paul say. She opened the door and she saw Paul at his front desk doing some paperwork. He looked up and he froze in his seat as he stood up. "I've been hearing the rumors but I didn't think it was true"

Bobby closed the door behind him as Rylan waved to Paul. "Come have a seat" Paul invited Rylan and Bobby. Then Bobby and Rylan sat down as he said "What can I do for you?"

Rylan sighed and she said "For 2 weeks I've been back and for 2 weeks the locker room has been treating me like crap. I don't know what else to do, Paul"

"Yes I've been hearing about the incidents" Paul said.

"And you're just going to sit here and let it slip by?" Bobby asked surprised.

Paul rapidly shook his head 'no'. "Trust me, we have a huge offer to give to tour baby sister, Mr. Roode"

"And when will she get this so called offer?" Bobby asked.

"Later tonight in the middle of the ring" Paul said.

Later that night, Rylan was in a black crop top with the sleeves cut off, a black fish net, long sleeve shirt that was cut like the crop top, denim blue skinny jeans, knee high black and white stripped knee high socks, and her knee high converse sneakers with the buckles on them. She had her auburn hair all down and her side bangs over her left eye. She looked over at her big brother, who was wearing his 'It Factor' tshirt and his blue jeans and his black dress shoes. "I have a bad feeling about this Rylan" Bobby said nervously.

Rylan looked at her brother and she said "It may not even be that bad"

"You may never know" Bobby said. "I don't trust what's going to happen"

"Please let me handle this on my own and if you feel like it's still bad, then you can help me out" Ryaln said. Bobby agreed and then her theme music "Light a Fire" came on. She gave her brother a tight hug and she walked to the ring. She looked down at her ring and she smiled. Then, she slid into the ring and grabbed herself a microphone. She recieved a standing ovation from the fans and she smiled. Then, she said into the microphone "So throughout the night I've been hearing rumors of The Authority offering me some sort of deal. So, Stephanie, Triple H. I'm out here. So talk"

Then, she turned to the ramp and she waited for The Authority. Then The Authority all came out. She put her hand into her pocket and she bit on her bottom lip and she waited for The Authority to come into the ring. Once they were all in the ring, Stephanie smiled at Rylan and she said "Well first of all I would just like to welcome you back to the WWE after a year and a half of being away"

The fans clapped their hands together for her. Rylan waved her hand with the microphone at the fans and she smiled. Then she looked back at Stephanie who proceeded to say "I mean you've come a long way since that tragic incident at WrestleMania 29 and while everyone in the locker room except for a selective few have not forgiven you, we in The Authority have most definitely forgiven you. And since you've been back, the Superstars and Divas haven't exactly been genuine in your return. I mean you've been hit with glass jars, pictures have been drawn of you in not the most flattering way, the Divas have been insulting you behind your back, and even your fiancè has been unfaithful to you while you were in the hospital for that year and a half-"

Rylan looked at Stephanie with a confused look, Seth's jaw dropped and he laughed and backstage Bobby was clutching onto the edge of the crate. "Wait what?" Rylan asked. Stephanie placed her hand infront of her mouth and she said "Oops. I didn't mean to let that slip"

Then, Jon ran into the ring and infront of his fiancèe and he grabbed a microphone and he said "Shut up Stephanie! You have no idea what I did while she was in the hospital. You can't say that I cheated on her because I would never cheat on her I love her too much"

Seth took a microphone and he said "Oh really? Then how do you explain this?"

Then, Seth pointed at the titantron and up popped the pictures Seth blackmailed Jon with. Ryaln felt her heart shatter and she felt her world falling. She started crying and she ran out of the ring in tears. Jon threw the microphone and he shouted out "Rylan!" Then he chased after her.

"Rylan wait!" Triple H said. Then, Rylan stopped at the ramp with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave just yet" Triple H said. Then Jon tried putting his hand on his fiancèe, but she flinched away from him. "You didn't hear of our offer. You're tired of being disrespected by the Superstars and Divas of the WWE, we feel like we can not only give you that respect you so rightfully deserve. So, join The Authority."

The fans booed at Triple H as Rylan continued feeling the tears coming down her face. Then she heard Seth say "Come on Rylan, you know better than anyone else that you shouldn't be disrespected the way you have been. And I know damn well you deserve someone that will be faithful and respect you. So, please join The Authority. It'll do you so much better"

Then, Rylan stood still as Jon went up to her and said "Rylan dont believe a single thing they say. You should never trust them"

"And why should I trust you?" Ryaln shot back at him. Then she ran off once more and Jon ran after her. "I'll guess we'll get an answer later" Seth said, closing the show with The Authority laughing and standing proud.

**Stay tuned for mOre! What will happen after the big reveal of Jon's infidelity? Will Rylan stay? Will Rylan leave and join The Authority? Until next time**


	8. Anger Has Built Up To This

Rylan was in her hotel room curled up in a ball on her bed in a black tank top and her Batman pj bottoms. She couldn't believe that Jon had been unfaithful to her while she was in the hospital. In the hospital of all things. Her heart was shattered, but she couldn't believe it even after seeing photographic evidence. Maybe The Authority was trying to get into her head to the point where she joins them. She looked down at her engagement ring and she couldn't bring herself to take it off. She loved Jon more than anything else, she couldn't bring herself to call it off until she knew for sure. Then she heard someone knocking on the door. Her head jerked up and she shouted "It's open!"

The door opened and it was silence. Then, Phil stood against the wall and he looked at her with a sympathetic look as he said "You don't believe that he cheated on you, do you?"

Rylan shooked her head 'no'. "But then again, they had evidence"

Phil sat down on the bed and he said "Rylan, don't believe anything The Authority say. It's bullshit"

Rylan looked at Phil confused and she asked him "How do you know?"

"Because half of those women he brought into the hotel room he's related to. And I was there when he brought them. He did nothing with them. As far as Seth and The Authority goes they'll do anything to ruin Jon's life. He loves you, Rylan don't believe a single word they say"

"So why isn't he here to explain himself?" Bobby said as he looked over at the two best friends over the couch. Phil and Rylan looked at Bobby and he said "Because you're here"

"Damn straight he better be afraid of me" Bobby said. Then he added "If those were REALLY his relatives how come Rylan never met them?"

"I did meet a few of his relatives" Rylan remembered. "He brought me to a family reunion like when we were dating for only 5 months"

"He had ALL of those female relatives?" Bobby asked stunned. Rylan nodded her head and Bobby said "So, why would they paint it out to make Jon look so unfaithful to Rylan?"

"So she would leave me"

Rylan, Bobby and Phil turned to see Jon standing in the door. He closed the door and Bobby said "You got 5 minutes to explain yourself"

Jon sighed and he said "I didn't cheat on Rylan while she was in the hospital" Jon said blantly. "I would never cheat on Rylan ever. If I did cheat on her I couldn't bring myself to propose to her"

"So who were all those girls you brought into your hotel room?" Rylan asked him. Jon looked at her and he said "Those were all my cousins and two of my sisters. You met all of them, remember?"

Rylan got her answer. Jon didn't cheat on her. She sighed a sigh of relief and she stood up, went over to Jon and hugged him. He hugged her back and Bobby said "You better be staying faithful to her"

Then Jon kissed her on the head and he nodded his head at him. Later that night, Jon was sleeping in the bed while Rylan stayed up. She couldn't help but feel like something was going on behind her back. She was pacing back and forth in the living room just thinking about the impossible and unimaginable. She ran her fingers through her hair and then;

_Buzz. _

It was Jon's phone. It was on the coffee table. She bit her bottom lip and she looked at the clock which read 2:55 am. She looked back at the phone, then she looked at Jon to see he was still sleeping. He was. She made her way to the phone and she pressed the home button and it showed that it was from an unknown number. She then picked the phone up and she opened the message;

1(***) *** ***

_So it looks like your fiancèe bought the story of your 'infidelity'. Jon Good soon you will be a broken man. We will break you and make you a helpless man. You will hit rock bottom. And I will claim my prize. Watch as your little happily ever after come to an end sooner rather than later. Enjoy._

_-Seth Rollins_

Rylan's heart was punding with so much fury. She knew now that she had been duped. So she turned the phone off, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed a lamp and she threw it at the wall. All of Rylan's anger, all of her pain, and all of her suffering has been boiling up to the point where she snapped. Jon jumped right up and he saw Rylan smashing everything. "Rylan!" Jon exclaimed as he got out of the bed and he ran over to her and he held her tightly while she tried wriggling herself out of his grasp. Then, after a few minites of struggling out of his grasp, Rylan fell to her knees and she started to cry. Jon just held her in his arms and he stroked her hair. After she finally cooled down, Jon said "Baby girl what the hell happened?"

"Check your phone" Rylan said out of breath. Jon gave her a weird look and he said "Check my phone?"

Rylan nodded her head. Then, Jon grabbed his phone and he opened the message. He read it and he said "So he's basically blackmailing me to get you?"

Rylan nodded her head and she said softly "I'm sorry for not believing you"

Jon scoffed and he said "Baby I don't care so long as you know that I'm loyal until the very end, we'll be good"

Rylan nodded her head and then Jon picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. The next week, Rylan was at catering area grabbing a salad. She's been on a diet for her wedding dress. She was grabbing her tossed salad when she felt someone bump into her. "Oof!" She said then she turned around and she saw Randy Orton. Randy looked at her and he gave her a small smile. She returned the small smile and she turned back to her salad. "We're a thousand miles from comfort. We have traveled endlessly. But as long as I am with you. There's no place I'd rather be"

Rylan turned and she chuckled at the sound of Randy's singing voice. She always loved hearing Randy sing when they were traveling on the road together. "You always did love singing"

Randy nodded his head and he said "You always loved listening to it"

Rylan smiled and then they both sat down together. Then, Randy started the conversation with "How have you been?"

Rylan slowly nodded her head and she said "I've been good. I miss hanging out with you"

Randy smiled a little and he said "I miss hanging out with you too, Rylan"

Then, Randy said "I'm sorry about telling you how I felt that night when we were riding together"

Rylan waved her hand and she said "Water under the bridge"

Randy gave her a weird look and he said "For someone who's been trying to make right her wrong, you sure are forgiving to everyone else"

Rylan shrugged her shoulders and she said "Everyone deserves a second chance"

Randy smiled at her and he said "You always had the kindest of hearts"

Rylan smiled and she said "You're the exact same way, Mr. Orton"

"Not since this whole Authority storyline" Randy said with a sigh. Then he said "I'm thinking of leaving The Authority"

Rylan gave Randy a look and he saw it. "What?"

"Do you know how far they've been trying to get me to join The Authority?"

Randy nodded his head and he said "I don'g like how they're going about it. I mean trying to split you and Jon up? That's not right"

"Trust me, Seth made a failed mistake in texting Jon while I was still up." Rylan said as she took a bite out of her salad. "He needs to learn" Rylan said with a mouthful of salad. Then, Randy smiled and he said "We should really hang out sometime"

Rylan nodded her head and she said "Most definitely and if me and Jon are still together by the wedding, you're invited to the wedding"

Randy smirked and he said "Of course"

Then, Rylan finished her salad and she said "Well I'm going to go meet with Jon Imll see you around?"

Randy smiled alittle and he said "Absolutely"

**Leave reviews and let me know what you think**


	9. A Little Persuasion Never Hurt Anyone

Rylan was on the tourbus reading "To Kill A Mockingbird". She had on her reading glasses and she was listening to her music trying to block out the sounds of later and joy from all around her. Then, she looked down at her left hand and she sighed. She gave Jon the engagement ring back. Well, more or less than she grabbed him by the hair and started kicking and beating on him after she had walked in on him with Renee Young together in bed. Then, she jumped on Renee and she started whooping on her. After she was done beating the hell out of the both of them, she threw the engagement ring at Jon, grabbed her things, and she left. That was over 4 months ago. She looked over to the side of her seat and she saw Jon and Renee holding hands together, still sporting the bruises she enflicted on them. She turned back to her book and she continued reading. Then, Randy walked up and he sat down next to her. Rylan looked at him and she pulled out her headphones and she said "Hey Orton"

"Hey Roode" Randy said with a smile. "You're looking cheery today" Rylan said with a smirk. Randy sighed and he said "Yeah well I'm not used to this cheeriness before"

Rylan gave Randy a weird look and she asked him "Why do you say that?"

Randy gave her a shrug and he said "I don't know. So where's Chris?"

"He's on his way back to the arena. He told me he just had to deal with some record deal stuff" Rylan said. "You know, Chris isn't that bad looking" Randy said. Rylan gave Randy a weird look and she said "Where are you going with this Orton?"

"Come on, Rylan" Randy said in an obvious tone of voice. "You're young, Chris is young. Come on it's a good deal"

"He's recently divorced" Rylan added. It's true Chris was 25 years of age and Rylan was only 21, but he had just gotten divorced from his wife of only 2 years. She could never do that to one of her closest friends that'd just be undecent of her. But could she see herself with him? She shrugged her shoulders and she looked at Randy and he said "Fives buck you were just thinking about the possibility of you and Chris together"

Rylan sighed and she said "You don't know what I'm thinking about"

"Rylan" Randy said in an obvious tone of voice. Rylan looked at Randy and she gave him a sheepish smile and blushing a bright crimson red. Randy laughed and then he said "Hah! I knew it!"

Rylan shoved him. Then Randy laughed at her and then they finally reached the arena. She looked out the window and she smiled at the sight of Chris' car. She grabbed her bag and other things and she quickly made her way out of the car and over to Chris. "Chris!" She shouted. Chris looked at her and he grinned. Then, Rylan ran to Chris and they hugged for the longest time. But then something caught her eye; Chris was wearing a U.S Army uniform. "Chris" she said speechless. "You're... You're not wearing your normal clothes"

Chris looked down at his uniform and he looked back at Rylan and he saw her heart shatter in her eyes. "Yeah, I enlisted" Chris said softly.

"So," Rylan said softly. Then she looked down and she said "So you're leaving again?"

Chris tucked his finger underneath her chin and he lifted her chin up and he said "I'm not leaving until a few weeks from now for deployment"

"So why are you here?"

Chris pulled his finger out from under her chin and he took off his bulldog tags and he put them around Rylan's neck. Then, he pulled out a ring and he placed it on her left ring finger. Rylan looked at the bulldog tags and then at the ring and then she looked at Chris and she asked him "Why did you give me your bulldog tags and this ring?"

"Because no matter how far away we are from each other, I need you to know that I'm always there. Even if I'm millions of miles away"

"That explains the bulldog tags, but the ring?" Rylan asked still confused. Then, Chris smiled and he said "I was kinda hoping you'd marry me once I'm back home from deployment"

Rylan looked up at Chris and she smiled at him and she said "If you'd have me as yours"

Chris smile and he said "Absolutely"

Rylan smiled and then Chris pulled her into a warm embrace. Rylan wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and they hugged tightly. Then, Phil came up to them and he said "Come on Rylan lets get going"

Then Phil took Rylan by the arm and he pulled her away from Chris. Rylan looked back at him and then she turned to Phil and they continued walking to the arena. Once they were in there, Rylan yanked her arm out of Phil's grasp and she said "Phil what the hell is wrong with you?"

Phil turned to her and he said "I don't think you should get married to him"

Rylan scoffed and she said "Phil you may be older than me, but I don't need you telling me what you think I should or shouldn't be doing"

"You and Chris haven't even dated and you two are what? Engaged?"

"He's getting deployed overseas in a few weeks. I guess he was thinking it's now or never. And honestly, at least I know he'll be faithful to me"

"You won't even be able to see him for like what, 6 or more months?" Phil asked. "I think it's a bad idea"

"You're not my father nor my brother" Rylan said bluntly. "I can take care of myself. Besides I don't need you bossing me around like I'm some sort of toddler I'm an adult"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to see people bashing you online like you're some kind of tramp" Phil said as he clutched his fists together. "You're like a sister to me, and the fact that you're willing to put yourself out there like this is going to paint you out like a slut and like I said I'm not going to watch people bash on you for it"

Rylan laughed evilly. Phil's head titled a bit and he was now concerned for his friend. Then she looked up at him and she said "Do you really think that you can just tell me what to do and what not to do? If anything what I do in my love life is absolutely none of your concern. You were so gunho about me and Jon getting married that once you found out I left him after I caught him cheating on me with Renee, you told me to forgive him and still get married to him. You know damn well I don't deal with cheaters. Chris is an honest man. A loving man. He's there for me when no one else was-"

"Was he there for you when you were in the hospital?" Phil snapped at her.

"He wrote to me every day" Rylan said. Phil's heart started pounding out of his chest and he saw that Rylan was serious about this. "You really truthfully and honestly want to get married to Chris?"

Rylan nodded her head 'yes'. "Then don't expect me to be there for you" Phil said and then he stormed off, leaving Rylan stunned, heartbroken, and furious. "Rylan!" She heard Seth say. "Don't talk to me right now Seth I am not in the mood" she said angrily.

"I saw what happened with Phil" Seth said sympathetically. "Some friend he is, willing to forgive the man who cheated on you but won't be happy for you because you found a much better suitor"

Rylan growled as she said "He's no friend of mine anymore"

"I know," Seth said as he placed a hand on Rylan's shoulder and he looked on. "Look around you Rylan; no one here is your friend. They laugh at you, inflict pain on you, harass you, say evil and vile things about you on a daily basis. You're all alone. All you have is yourself, Chris, and your big brother who is in another wrestling promotion."

"So what?" Rylan asked. "You're telling me that I _NEED _The Authority?"

"No no no no no on the contrary," Seth said. Then he leaned in and he whispered in her ear "The Authority needs _YOU_"

Rylan looked up at Seth and then she looked around her. All of the so called 'friends' she had were gone. All she saw was enemies. "If you don't believe me, watch what happens tonight in your match against Naomi"

Then, Seth moved his hand away from her shoulder and he left leaving Rylan to conflict in her thoughts. That night, Rylan was lacing up her black combat boots in preparation for her match against Naomi. She was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt with a baby blue, long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath it, black jeans and black athletic tape. She looked down at her engagement ring and she smiled. She figured Chris was watching back in his hotel room and he would be waiting for her to get back there. She looked out and she saw Naomi preparing for their match. Rylan ran her fingers through her hair and she started to walk over to her, but she stopped herself in her tracks. Then, she left for gorilla position. Her theme music came on, which she changed to 'Slow Chemical' by Finger Eleven. She made her way to the ring and she waited for Naomi. Once Naomi came out, as soon as the bell rang, Rylan was distracted by Cameron leading Naomi to ambush her from behind. Naomi kept repeatedly kicking her in the chest when she was on the floor, but Rylan pushed Naomi off of her. She bounced off the ropes and hit Naomi with a clothesline. Then, as she started to hit Naomi repeatedly she didn't see the entire cast of E!'s Total Divas come running down the ramp and into the ring. All she felt from behind was kicking and her hair being grabbed and people punching her in the face. It was almost as if she was reliving the night she was gang raped. She didn't hear or see much as she blacked out in the middle of the attack.

She gained consciousness though when she saw Seth and Randy surrounding her, trying to wake her. Seth helped her sit up and the two men put each of Rylan's arms around their necks and they carried her to the locker room. She was fading in and out of consciousness fast, she felt the world spinning. Then, everything went black.

When she woke up, she looked around and saw Chris, Seth and Randy there with her along with Bobby. She groaned and Chris' head snapped up. He went to her bedside and he said "Are you alright?"

"Yes" she said weakly. "I'm fine"

Chris took her hand into his own and he kissed the back of it. "The doctor said that you'll need to stay here for a few more days so me, Randy, Seth and your brother will all stay here with you"

Rylan gave him a small smile. She felt so sore and her entire body ached. "What even happened?" She asked her future husband.

"The Authority came out and chased the Total Divas' out of the ring so that they could get you out of the ring and into the trainer's area safely. If it wasn't for them, I think the girls had full intentions of committing murder in the middle of the ring"

"It sure the hell felt like it" Rylan groaned. The, Chris kissed her forehead softly and he said "Don't worry. They're just spiteful"

"They hold grudges" Rylan said simply. "I'll be fine though, nothing a girl like me can't handle"

"You're not a girl" Chris said seriously. Rylan looked at him confused and then he leaned in and said "You're a woman"

Rylan blushed. Then, Chris climbed into the hospital bed with her and wrapped his arms gently around her. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest and falling to sleep in his arms.

**Stay tuned for more my pretties :) **


	10. Relive WrestleMania 29

When Rylan got out of the hospital, everyone was still buzzing about the attack on RAW and it made some people rewatch the video of WrestleMania 29. Rylan and Chris walked into the locker room, where they saw a group of Superstars watching the pay per view. "What's going on?" Chris asked. Jack Swagger motioned for the two to sit down. They sat down next to each other and Rylan's eyes shot wide and her heart started pounding out of her chest;

_John Cena and The Rock were going at it, throwing punches at each other left and right. The fans were focused on the match, but then the fans heads started to turn and the camera zoomed in on Rylan. Her face was beaten and battered and tears were flowing down her face. The camera looked down and the entire MetLife Stadium saw Rylan holding a butcher's knife in her hand and they saw Rylan sobbing uncontrollably. John and Rock both looked at Rylan and they were confused. Then, Rylan continued to sob as she raised her arm up and she dug the knife down in her wrist, cutting down the wrist and the blood started to flow from her wrist. Fans started covering their mouths, fans' jaws dropped, and many fans' faces were just pale. They never seen anything like this before. Rylan just stood there and waited for her to lose complete consciousness and lose all feeling in every part of her body but before that happened, medics came to her aid and they tried stopping the massive flow of blood. Rylan's face was pale as her tears continued flowing, John couldn't help but look back at Rylan and his face said it all; his heart became a million pieces. Rock looked at her then back at him and he shouted "Focus on the match!"_

Chris took Rylan's hand into his own as she felt tears come down her face. She never knew how far she went to actually ending it all. Swagger looked back at her and he said "You OK?"

Rylan sighed and sniffed. She wiped her tears away and she said "Yes I'll be fine"

"Phil's gone now" Cesaro smirked. "This is 2015 he should've retired by now"

"Speaking of how did it go with him?" Chris asked his fiancèe.

"He ended our friendship" Rylan said simply. "After that he just walked out"

Swagger said as he stood up "Well looks like WWE is going to be in a war right now with this guy"

Rylan looked down at her wrist and she still sported the scar that she enflicted on herself two years ago. She then looked at Chris and she just smiled. Then, Randy came into the locker room with a snow suit on. "Brrr!" He said.

"Massive snow storm out there?" Chris asked.

Randy took his hood off and then he unzipped his snow suit, revealing his normal clothes. "Its fucking freezing out there" Randy said with a laugh. "It seems like you spend more time here than with The Authority" Cesaro said curiously.

"That's because I'd rather hang out in here where I actually feel like people like and appreciate me than in a locker room where all they've been doing is plotting everyone's demise" Randy said as he moved to a chair and he moved it closer to the group.

"We just watched WrestleMania 29" Swagger said as he wrapped his wrists up with white athletic tape. Randy looked at Rylan and he said "You OK?"

"I didn't think what I did was like that" Rylan said as she looked at the screen just observing her facial expression that night.

"It's over with" Chris said.

"I sure the hell hope so" Rylan said simply.

**This is short, sweet and kind of an explanantion of how she had tried to off herself. Let me know what you think**


	11. Radioactive

Rylan walked into Colt Cabana's apartment complex and she looked around. It was nice but not as nice as her future husband's or her former friend's apartments. She was wearing her leather jacket, a purple flow tank top, denim blue skinny jeans, and her black boots. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and her side bangs were over her hazel eye. She put her hands into her pockets as she waited for Colt to come down the stairs so they could get the interview over with. Then, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her heart started to pound out of her chest as she saw Phil coming down the stairs. He looked at her with the blankest of stairs as he said "What are you doing here?"

"Colt invited me to do an interview on his podcast" Rylan said simply but also quietly. He continued to walk down the stairs and he made his way to the kitchen as he made himself a sandwich. Rylan made her way to the couch and she sat down, and that's when she felt her stomach growl. Phil laughed a little bit at the sound of his former friend's stomach growling. She didn't' want to say anything or to go into the kitchen because she knew it would only upset Phil even more if they were in the same room together. Her leg shaked rapidly on the wooden floor as she continued to wait for Colt. Then as she bit on her nail, she saw a plate appear in front of her. She looked up and saw Phil standing there with one plate in one hand, and another plate in the other. "Here" Phil said with a small smile. Rylan returned the smile and she took the plate slowly from him. Then, Phil sat down next to her on the couch and they unanimously took a bite of their sandwich's. "Mmm" Rylan said as she felt the savoring taste of bologna and ham with cheese and mayo in her mouth. Phil looked at her and he laughed with a mouth filled with his tuna fish sandwich. He swallowed and he said "Did I still make your favorite sandwich amazingly?"

Rylan swallowed and she said "More amazing than ever before"

Then, Phil smirked and he said "Good"

Then, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, where the Blackhawk's game was on. "Sweet," Phil said as he leaned back in the couch. "Blackhawks kicking ass"

Rylan smiled and for that one split second, she thought things would go back to normal. But then she thought _How could things go back to normal when he told me to not expect him to be there? _Rylan then felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her phone and she opened the text;

_From: My Husband_

_Hey love hope you have a good time at your interview. I'll make dinner once you get home. I love you and please be safe._

_xoxoxox :* _

Rylan smiled and blushed at the same time. Phil looked over and he said "That a text from Chris?"

Rylan looked at him and she nodded her head 'yes'. Phil slowly nodded his head and then he looked at the television and he said "How are things with you two?"

"Good really good" Rylan said as she sent her reply to Chris. "How are things with April?" she asked.

Phil smiled and he said "I'm loving this married life honestly Rylan"

Rylan smiled and then she turned to watch the game as well. Then, she didn't notice Phil continuing to stare at her. "I'm sorry"

Rylan looked at Phil, slightly stunned, and she asked him "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry" Phil said in an apologetic tone of voice. "It's just seeing you and Chris made me worry a lot. More than you'll ever understand. I get it me asking you to forgive Jon and just suck it up and get married to him wasn't exactly my proudest moment. I just thought things would be better off if you two were to stay together. But then, when I talk to April, she tells me how much happier you've been since you've been with Chris. How your smile is the brightest it's ever been and she shows me pictures of you and him together and I see the love. Not just puppy love I see genuine, affection, real, true love. The love that me and April have. That kind of love. the love that's so raw and real that it has to be true. I guess I just never realize how much you were hurting inside before you and Chris were engaged"

Then he looked up at her and he said with a smile "And now look at you. You look so much healthier and so much happier than I've ever seen you before. I'm sorry for what I said I never meant to hurt you. I guess I just said it out of anger because I was also afraid he was going to hurt you just like Jon did"

Rylan looked at Phil and he saw that he was indeed hurting inside. Then, she heard Colt say "He's been a wreck since he ended the friendship"

"Yeah and I've regretted that decision every day of my life" Phil said. Rylan didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Phil hugged her back with a smile from ear to ear. Then, she pulled away and said "I see it in your eyes you've been regretting that decision. But, what about walking out of the WWE?"

Phil scoffed and he said "That I never regret. I'm glad I did it wrestling me feel older than I really was. Besides, I left because I needed to do what I thought was right. And obviously this has been the right decision on my part"

"What about marketing?" Rylan asked.

"I don't care about marketing" Phil said bluntly. "All I care about is me and my family and friends"

"So does that mean I'm your friend?" Rylan asked.

"I was kind of hoping you'd answer that for me; do you accept my apology?" Phil asked. Rylan gave him a smile and she said "Yes I do. But if there is ever a next time that you leave, I'm not going to forgive you"

"there won't be a next time I promise" Phil said. Then, Colt put in his ear buds and he said "Alright Rylan you ready to do this?'

Rylan stood up and she said "As I'll ever be"

Then, she made her way to the table and she put in her ear buds as Colt said a short introduction and introduced Rylan as his guest. Then the interview began;

"So you're recently engaged again" Colt said.

"Yes I am to Chris Jericho" Rylan said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Any word on what he's doing now a days?" Colt asked.

"He is being deployed over seas in a few weeks"

"He enlisted?" Colt asked stunned.

"Mhm, and as far as the wedding is concerned no we will not rush the wedding. We're waiting until he gets back from deployment"

"Alright sounds like a good plan. Now let's get right into it; why did you come back? You've been back in the WWE for about a year and a half now. You've been denying interviews with reporters left and right, it seemed like you were trying to avoid anything public going out about your return" Colt said.

"I came back for one reason and that is to make right my wrong. After WrestleMania 29, I didn't have many friends in the locker room and I still don't. People choose to act childish and immaturely and now it's getting on my nerves"

"Speaking of WrestleMania 29, what happened that night? I mean so many different stories are still being told about that infamous night. One's going around that you tried setting yourself on fire, one's that you attempted to hang yourself, another one is that you stabbed yourself multiple times in the stomach. I mean what REALLY happened that night in your own words"

Rylan sighed and she said "From what I've always remembered was that I was looking into the ring and I felt blood coming down and out of my wrist and I felt tears coming down my face. What triggered this was the fact that I was gang raped right before the main event happened"

Colt's eyes widened and he said "What? That's insane.."

"Trust me I wasn't feeling so hot about it either" Rylan said sarcastically.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked.

Rylan shook her head as she said "No. All I know is that there were five of them and they made Jonathan Good, aka Dean Ambrose watch because at the time me and him were in a relationship"

"So how has the locker room been since you've been back"

"Completely immature" Rylan said. "I'm getting hit with glass jars, I'm getting jumped in the middle of my match, there's drawings about me that are negative, people have been calling me names. It's just insane how the WWE, the company that supports Be-A-Star, can let their employees do this"

"It seems like you have a few friends back there"

"AJ Lee, Randy Orton, Rosa Mendez. That's it"

"Only three?"

"Everyone seems to think that I'll kill myself every single chance I get. They along with everyone else just needs to understand that I was in a vulnerable state of mind to the point where I felt like I should just be dead. And honestly, I didn't even remember being on that ramp. I thought I was in a room and John was just father away"

"Did you watch the pay per view?"

"I had just watched the pay per view yesterday with Chris and a few others." Rylan said as she felt a shiver come down her spine. "I didn't think the scar was that deep"

"Do you still have it?" Colt asked and she lifted her arm up and there it was; the long cut mark along her wrist and arm. "Oh look at that it's right there" Colt said observant of the scar. Then he sat back in his chair and said "Have you done what you set out to do?"

"Yes I have" Rylan said with a smirk. "I've apologized to John Cena and The Rock, even though I didn't really need to. And my goal is accomplished"

"So where do you go from here?" Colt asked.

"To take back what's mine" Rylan said simply and yet determined at the same time. Then, she felt her stomach flare up. She took out her ear buds and she left the room as Colt said "Thanks for your time"

**Leave reviews and stay tuned for more**


	12. Heart of Fire

Rylan walked into the arena with her headphones in her ears and music blaring through her head. Since her interview with Colt Cabana went viral, her popularity has increased ten fold. Her fans now see Rylan as the badass woman that has made her return, she made her amends and she now wants to take back what's rightfully hers. What that was no one knew, and that raised the intrigue. She held her phone in her hand and she looked around her surroundings. She did another radio interview earlier that day and her attitude was completely rejuvenated;

_"And we are here live in the studio and joining us now in the studio, I've got to say that I'm completely shocked she even agreed to do the interview with us today but she did it and I know for myself that I am a huge huge fan of her's. She's only 21 years of age, she is probably the youngest Diva in WWE history debuting at 17. She is Rylan. Rylan it's such an honor to have you in the studio"_

_"It's a pleasure to be here" Rylan said with a smirk. _

_"So I guess what everyone listening on the radio and all over the country wants to know is what is it you're going after?"_

_"You know some divas want to win the Divas title, others just want to say they've main evented WrestleMania. Me? I'm looking for more"_

_"What is that? Because honestly I'm getting antsy just thinking about it"_

_"Well now," Rylan said with a chuckle. "That's for me to know and for everyone else to find out"_

_"See" The interviewr said with a wag of his finger. "That's why you have gained such a huge fanbase. You push the intruige of so many people like you raise eyebrows. Has that always been that way for you?"_

_"Mhm oh yeah definitely" Rylan said with such certainty. "I mean ask any of my friends and people in the back. I don't know why it's just people always seem attracted to me and I've always been told it's because of my mysterious side"_

_"I feel like just seeing you in the ring its unpredictable"_

_"I guess I mean whenever people see me with a microphone they worry like 'what the hell is this crazy bitch going to say now?' It's just that factor of unpredictability and uncertainty that I absolutely love doing to people"_

_"You love creating the chaos?"_

_"I'm the kind of woman that gives the people that sense of curiousity and I make people think and wonder. As far as creating chaos is concerned, I don't like causing chaos I just love creating intruige and mystery"_

_"Wow I'm impressed this is a side of you I would've never ever thought of you to be the one that loves creating the mystery and the curiousity"_

_"Trust me it's just who I am"_

It definitely was who she was. Rylan put her hands in her black skinny jean pockets and she looked around. She ran her fingers through her hair and she walked into the arena wondering how people will react to the two interviews she did. Rylan entered the arena and she saw nothing but people looking straight at her. She smirked at them and she kept walking through the arena. She went to catering and she grabbed herself a waterbottle befote she bumped into someone. "Oof! Watch where-" Rylan said then she looked up and made eye contact with her former fiancè, Jon. "Hey" Jon said to her softly. Rylan just gave him a blank stare and she started to walk away. Jon grabbed onto her wrist and he said "Can we at leadt talk like civilized people?"

"Wanna talk about civil? You cheated on me with one of my best friends and then I found out you lied to me about who those women were that you brought to your hotel room while I was still in the hospital"

Jon just gave her a blank stare and then Rylan said "Are you not even going to offer me an explanation or are you just going to stand there and act like I'm a dummy?"

"I was lonely" Jon said simply and regretfully. Rylan scoffed and she said "Of course you were. You couldn't just jack off like any man would when their girlfriend's away. That's just fucking pathetic"

"What do you want me to do? Reverse time so that I never cheated?" Jon asked.

"I want you to be a fucking man and own up to what you did instead of lying about it" Rylan said with an annoyed chuckle.

"Alright fine. You want the truth? Fine. Yes I did cheat on you while you were in the hospital with all those women I brought to my hotel room"

"Oh I know there was more so fess up"

"Alright alright alright" Jon said as he threw his arms up in the air. "There was definitely more"

Rylan smirked and she patted his shoulder and she walked away. "So you're just walking away from me?"

"I have all I need you rotten scumbag" Rylan said with a evil smirk.

"What happened to you?" Jon asked.

Rylan shot him a death glare and she said "I got a reality check"

Then she walked to her locker room. She opened the door and she closed it. She unlocked her phone and she called Chris.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"Hey babe"

"Hey babygirl what's going on?"

"Jon tried talking to me"

"Uh oh..." Chris said with alittle annoyance. Then he said "How'd that go?"

"He fessed up to his crimes of infidelity and I brushed him off"

"I'm glad. Man I miss you babe" Chris said.

"I miss you too babe" Rylan said with a smile. Then she looked down at her engagement ring. "I can't wait until our wedding"

"Me either if I could I would marry you right now"

"Why can't you come and pick me off so we can get married at the courthouse?"

"Because I want you to have your dream wedding"

Rylan smiled and she said "Trust me just being with you is all I need"

Chris was smiling and he said "I love you so much Rylan"

"I love you too Chris" Rylan said with a smile from ear to ear. "What're you doing tonight?"

"I have a match against Cameron"

"That sounds fun"

"Eh not really. She's no competition to me. Hell none of the Divas in the back are competition to me"

"So much confidence in one body" Chris said with a laugh.

"You love it" Rylam said with a giggle. Then, April walked into her locker room. Rylan looked up and she saw April. "Babe I gotta go get ready. I'll call you when I'm done with my match"

"Ok babe I love you

"I love you too"

Then they both hung up. Rylan looked over at April and she said "Hi April"

"Hey" April said.

"What're you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to check in on you since Phil told me you two made up"

"Yeah me and him made up" Rylan said. "He was at Colt's apartment when I went for my interview"

"Who started the conversation?"

"He did with my favorite sandwich"

April smirked and she said "Well I'm glad you two made up"

Rylan smirked and she said "Yeah"

"Go get ready for your match miss thang" April said and as Rylan stood up April slapped her butt. Rylan looked at her friend and they shared a laugh.

**Leave your reviews and stay tuned for more**


	13. Watching You Go Breaks My Heart

Chris was packing a dufflebag with his underwear, socks, and deoderant while Rylan watched from the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. Chris looked behind him and he saw the hurt in his fiancèe's eyes. He walked over to her and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned his embrace with a tighter one. She didn't want to see him leave because she couldn't bring herself to let him go. "Where are you going?" She asked as she was still in his arms. "They said Costa Rica" Chris said. Then he looked down at her and he said "We'll be traveling around the Southern Hemosphere for 6 months and trust me I'll be in contact with letters"

Rylan gave him a sigh. "What time did you say you had to go?"

"Not until 1," Chris said. "Why?"

"Let's get married at the courthouse. Nothing fancy. Just you, me, the judge, and my brother. We'll have our wedding after you come back" Rylan suggested. Chris thought of it and he said "Where's that white dress of yours?"

"In the closet"

"Go put it on, I'll meet you in the car"

Rylan grinned and she said "So we're getting married?"

Chris smiled and he said "We're getting married"

Rylan squealed and she went to the closet to change. Chris threw on his leather jacket and he looked in the mirror. He had his signature hair style and he was wearing a grey vneck t-shirt, denim blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Truth be told he was going to bring Rylan to the courthouse so they could get married before he left for deployment, but he didn't know how her reaction would be. He wanted her to be happy, and he just wanted to see her realize her dream of getting married. So, he waited in the car for her. Then, he saw Rylan walking out of the house wearing a strapless, long, white dress and she had on her heels. She had on over it her leather jacket and her hair was down. She entered the car and Chris couldn't stop staring at her. Rylan looked at him and she asked curiously "What?"

"i just can't believe you're going to become my wife" Chris said and he smiled. Rylan smiled back at him and then they drove to the courthouse. An hour later, Rylan and Chris left the courthouse hand in hand, wearing their wedding rings and Rylan holding the wedding license. When they entered the car, Rylan checked the time and it was 12:45. Her smile faded. Chris looked at her and he held onto her hand. "This year will go by fast, I promise"

Rylan looked at him and she gave him a small smile. Then she held onto his arm and she rested her head on his arm as they drove off to the docks. They pulled up to the dock and they both hesitantly got out of the car. Chris made eye contact with his wife and so did she and they shared a tight embrace. "Please write to me, my love" Rylan said as a few tears fell.

Chris kissed her head and he said "I will"

Then, they heard the whistle and Rylan slightly pulled away. "You uh..."

Chris put his finger on her lips. "Don't say it. Like I said, this year will fly by and we can start our family once I'm home"

Rylan nodded her head. Chris grabbed his bag and they shared a sweet kiss. Then, they hugged one last time before Chris got on the ship and it started getting smaller and smaller until all the wives couldn't see it anymore. One of the wives approached Rylan and she said "It's always hard to let them go, but they're doing the country so proud"

Rylan looked at the woman and she nodded her head in agreement. "I just wish I could spend some more time with him"

"You two are newlyweds?"

"We just got married today before he left"

The woman pulled Rylan into a hug and she said "It's always hard. But in the end, be grateful he comes home to you"

Then the woman left as Rylan looked on.

**Sorry if it's so short **


End file.
